gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodyGTA
Moves Just to inform you that I moved (renamed) the two pages you created. I moved Unknown made man (VC) to Unknown Made Man (VC), and I moved Unknown made man (LCS) to Unknown Made Man (LCS). If it isn't obvious the reason was for capitalization. We try and keep all (or at least most) pages on the wiki capitalized. If you have any questions about this, or about anything, or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thank You? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Uploading Avatar Try to upload the image to the wiki using . If it doesn't work, tell me so that we can try to work out the reason that you can't upload. If it does work, give me a link so I can delete it, and then we will try to work out why you can't upload an avatar. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Huh, I don't understand. . If that works, I will delete it and we know the problem is with . If it doesn't work we know that the problem is . Also, try using a DIFFERENT image, just to see if it works. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Firstly, use a colon (:) instead of an asterisks (*) to indent posts. For the second indent use two (::) etc. Also, you can simply type ~~~~ to create your name and the date/time like at the end of my posts. ::As for the avatar. Did you try what I said? and try to upload an image to the wiki. In the description type "test, has already been arranged with admin to be deleted soon". If it works give me a link so I can delete it. If not, we will try to work out why. Talk soon! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 11:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::On the fifth reply, don't indent, and then start again. As for the uploading, I was stupid enough that I was going to say to upload a screenshot of the problem. Instead, try again, and when the error screen comes up, type out what it says and show me. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) That helps alot! I have had the same problem where I couldn't accept friends or write on user boards. My problem (and possibly yours) was that somehow Java got disabled. In Internet Explorer 7, go to tools > Internet Options, click the Security tab, click Custom Level, scroll down to Scripting and enable it. If you have another browser, you will have to work it out, or research it yourself. If you do that and Java is already enabled, then just leave me a message. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Contact Wikia technical staff. They can help with anything like this, as no one else is having the problem. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) BGFE means JavaScript needs to be enabled, not Java. Two different things, but web browsers often have both! Try uploading an image , to make sure that works. The works in exactly the same way, so shouldn't be any different. Also, when you have uploaded the avatar, press Ctrl+F5 (also try Shift+F5) to force a refresh of the page, to double-check whether it has been uploaded or not. Gboyers talk 04:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I just realised that with images, it actually does load a new page, so it is nothing like my problem (so I don't know if JavaScript matters). Also, Gboyers, I have had him try to upload an image normally (read the full discussion). I have also been checking the upload log to see if his uploads have worked. And when I said no one else is having the problem, I meant no one else has reported it. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask you about that! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Gift Avatar I can't find any reason that it would be inappropriate, but thanks for asking! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :GIF? I didn't read it right, I thought you said "gift" (explaining my above header). I was wondering what you thought would happen. Well I still can't find anything wrong with that, it might slow down the loading of a page (if someone has a slow connection), but would probably slow down the loading of the picture, and otherwise the page would be fully functional. And it certainly wouldn't slow down the entire wiki. As for the fact that no one else uses GIFs, well I'm surprised that it actually works! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the delayed reply, I read your post at a time when I didn't have time to reply, then i just forgot until I just saw your avatar. For most people it should load instantly, just like any other picture. A GIF (which is an animation) is just a few pictures played one after the other. If someone had a slow connection, it might not load straight away, but the rest of the page would be fully functional as if there wasn't a problem (an avatar isn't an important part of ANY page). But yes, that is the worst that things would get (not a problem at all) Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lost and the Damned Hi. I didn't press "play now" when I downloaded Lost and the Damned. How do I start playing? Do I need to be connected to Xbox Live?- JustPhil 01:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yep. Thanks.- JustPhil 23:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) One last thing: you wouldn't be able to upload an image of "Mr. U.L. Paper", would you?- JustPhil 01:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Mori Huh? He did die, I had to replay the mission to see that; must've been someone very similar looking in the kitchen of the penthouse. And hey, no harm on the talkpage comments, I come off as a bit strong sometimes too. :3 That Thing There 11:35, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction We don't have any official page for Fan Fiction, nut you can create a page in your own namespace, for example, User:BloodyGTA/GTA San Andreas Stories. I will add the Strawberry Shortcake userbox to your userpage, but it's simple. Go to Category:Userboxes, and copy and paste the name of the userbox you want into two rounded brackets in the userboxes part of your userpage; . BTW, if your can upload an Irish flag (or I will check if we already have one), I could add it into your Irish userbox! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I have searched the wiki and I can't find an Irish flag, so if you upload one to Image:Flag of Ireland than I can add it to the userbox! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Promotion Hi. I have accepted your nomination for promotion to Moderator, which will be discussed here. Gboyers talk 02:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you've been promoted to Moderator! That said, I urge you to concentrate on improving your spelling and grammar. You've displayed good faith edits consistently, and have earned the right to use the Mod userbox and the template for your user page . See GTA Wiki:Staff#Moderators for an explanation of the privileges/responsibilities of this position. Let me know if you have any questions. Welcome to the team! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, do you use an in-browser spell-checker? Also, I'd like to offer a tip: make sure to use spaces between sentences. Good luck! --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Projects Hey BloodyGTA, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) All Done Just wanted to let you know that you are now the owner of the GTA Fan Fiction Wiki. Good luck! --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 06:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC)